


Morning Kisses

by Syenya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syenya/pseuds/Syenya
Summary: Yixing knows he’s blushing. Sehun knows that Yixing knows he’s blushing, too, so he jabs his finger into the small of Yixing’s back.





	

 

 

 

Yixing brings his arm up to rub his nose before he wakes, and punches Sehun in the head.

His eyes flutter open and he groans as he takes in the situation. His hand is in front of his face, yes. It’s not lying on the pillow though. That’s a little weird. He blinks a couple of times and finds himself staring at blond hair diving into black roots. Oh yes. It was Sehun’s hair that was up his nose. And Sehun’s head that he had accidentally punched trying to itch. And Sehun’s sleepy eyes that are gazing up at him with semi-conscious indignation and confusion.

“Hyung,” Sehun grumbles sleepily as he rolls his face into the mattress and stretches the fog out of his brain.

“Sorry,” Yixing whispers, stretching out his own arm and then letting it fall over Sehun’s bony frame.

Sehun looks up at him with the eye that’s not pressed against the sheets. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know.” Yixing closes his eyes to announce his decision to not roll over and check.

Sehun giggles blearily and slides his arms around Yixing’s ribs, nuzzling into his chest. “I’ll assume we didn’t sleep through the day, then. Good morning.”

Yixing kisses the top of his head. “You’re silly.”

Sehun snorts. “Yeah, okay. I’ll forgive you for that because you just woke up.”

“I love you.”

Sehun blushes, but Yixing doesn’t need to know that. “I love you too,” he mumbles.

Yixing knows he’s blushing. Sehun knows that Yixing knows he’s blushing, too, so he jabs his finger into the small of Yixing’s back. Yixing yelps loudly and writhes, his eyes narrowing as he throws himself back at Sehun. They wrestle briefly, until the sheets are twisted around their knees and Sehun is lying on top of Yixing, looking down at him with mischievously playful twinkles in his eyes, and Yixing leans up to kiss him gently.

Sehun lazily pulls away and flops to the side, pouting. “My butt hurts.”

“Ah, I’m sorry…” Yixing pouts back, running his finger down Sehun’s nose.

Sehun scrunches his nose to shake him off and pulls him back into a hug. “So I think you should make breakfast. And bring it to me. It hurts too much to move.”

“Is that so.”

Sehun nods decisively. “That is so.”

Yixing hums. “Well then, you’ll have to let me go.”

“Nope.”

“Sehun-ah, you have to choose, do you want cuddles or do you want me to go bring you breakfast.”

“Ummm,” Sehun ponders, “Both.” He answers, grinning in satisfaction as though he’s already won and gained exactly what he wanted.

“Does that mean you want me to carry you to the kitchen?”

“No, I’m also very comfortable and warm and I don’t want to leave the bed. But I also want cuddles, and breakfast, both provided by you.”

“Then we have a slight problem.”

“Nothing’s too difficult for hyung, though, right?”

“Nothing at all,” Yixing agrees, shimmying out of the younger boy’s grasp and falling onto the floor. He sits up to the sound of Sehun’s betrayed screech and pulls on the closest pair of sweatpants. Sehun is glaring at him over the edge of the mattress. He stands up and bends over to kiss the top of Sehun’s head again, letting out a surprised gasp when Sehun shoots up, grabs his shoulders and lunges forward to slam his mouth against Yixing’s.

“You’re my most favourite person in the world,” Yixing whispers when Sehun lets him go, cupping the back of his head.

Sehun scoffs. “I’m everyone’s favourite,” he says matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, okay.” Yixing makes to pull away but Sehun grabs his hands.

“You’re my favourite, too, hyung,” he grins. “I love you.”

“What do you want to eat?”

“Yixing-hyung’s speciality fried rice!”

“In bed? You’re washing the sheets.”

“No, I’m not,” Sehun states.

Yixing chuckles quietly as he leaves the room. Sehun is probably right.

 

 

 

**A/N:** I have like seven half-finished fics sitting around. Ahahaha. Here's a Midnight-Plot-Bunny drabble  



End file.
